Blog użytkownika:Henkov/Mroczny Zabójca
Witaj Użytkowniku, nie będę się rozpisywał zapraszam do informacji jak i opowiadania. Informacje ''' * Berk jest największą na archipelagu wioską przez co jest określana Stolicą archipelagu. * Berk ma dwóch wodzów: Stoika i Alberta. * Astrid i reszta(Bez Czkawki) mają po 19 lat. * Czasy średniowieczne, są smoki. * Na Berk nie ma Czkawki. Czkawka nie jest synem Stoika ani Valki. Krótkie info od autora: Chciałem trochę pozmieniać więc postanowiłem iż zajdzie trochę zmian w wyglądzie. * Valka jest blondynka o niebieskich oczach * Stoik - Bez zmian. To Zostało zmienione by bardziej pasowało do dalszych informacji. * Astrid jest Córką Valki i Stoika. * Czkawka ma 20 lat. * Perspektywa Czkawki. '''Koniec informacji Rozdział 1. Początek Czkawka! Wstawaj szybko - Usłyszałem szybki i wyraźny głos. Szybko zeskoczyłem z piętrowego łóżka nie musiałem się ubierać, zawsze spałem i chodziłem praktycznie w tym samym. Czarne ubranie z luźnymi czarnymi spodniami. Jest też czarna peleryna, są w niej ukryte ostrza którymi można bardzo łatwo rzucać są bardzo mocno zaostrzone. Szata jest dosyć długa dlatego zakrywa kieszenie po obu stronach kieszeń. W lewej jak i prawej znajdują się miecze jednoręczne specjalizuję się w walce dwoma ostrzami. Lecz preferuje skradanie i ciche akcję. CO? Co się stało! - Wykrzyczałem zdenerwowany. Szef wzywa każde Czarne Ostrze na zebranie. Za chwilę będę. - Powiedziawszy to już wiedziałem o co chodzi, kolejna misja, kolejny cel a to oznacza że znowu się nie wyśpię. Szybkim krokiem ruszyłem przez biało-czerwony korytarz, szedłem gdy zauważyłem że drzwi do Krwistego się zamykają szybko z szybkiego kroku ruszyłem szybkim biegiem. Zdążyłem uff.. Czarne wrota zamknęły się dwie sekundy po moim wejściu. Uff.. Jak ja nienawidzę tych długich korytarzy - Wypowiedziałem. Meh zapomniałeś chusty - Wypowiedział Egrid. Był to chłopak z czarnymi włosami był ubrany tak samo jak ja, na twarzy miał wiele ran. Cóż Adept mnie obudził to się śpieszyłem - Wypowiedziałem. Ale to nie oznacza że masz o chustce zapominać - Powiedział po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni czarną chustkę z dwoma skrzyżowanymi ostrzami. - Trzymaj jak zwykle muszę o wszystkim pamiętać - Dodał. Aha czyli to ty kradniesz moje chustki - Wypowiedziałem. Cisza! - Wykrzyczał Krwisty Dobra.. - Wypowiedział Nerni. Był to jeden z starszych ludzi w naszym klanie, miał rudawe włosy i brodę która wychodziła spod czarnej chustki z jednym dwuręcznym mieczem. Mamy dwa zlecenia. Chciałbym abyś Nerni zajął się pierwszym, wyruszysz na Wyspę Savos. Twoje zlecenie jest dosyć długie ale nagroda ma być dosyć duża. Chciałbym byś wyruszył tam z Egridem, wasze zlecenie to wymyślenie planu i zrealizowanie go, macie zniszczyć i zabić ludzi którzy co 4 dzień tygodnia obok czerwonej lampy pod niebieskim dzwonem przejeżdża konwój mocno uzbrojony 16 ludzi 4 w środku a 12 po bokach. Przewożą coś drogiego. Resztę dowiecie się na Wyspię w karczmie o nazwie "Pod zabitym śledziem" ma tam czekać zleceniodawca wyruszycie jutro! - Powiedział. - A teraz możecie iść. Czkawka, dla ciebie mam coś trudniejszego. Wraz z dwoma adeptami wyruszycie na Berk, kojarzysz? Ta.. kto by nie kojarzył. - Wypowiedziałem zirytowany To świetnie nie wiem wiele o zleceniu. Był ono krótkie a wszystkie informację macie się dowiedzieć już na wyspie. Kojarzysz, a w sumie nie możesz kojarzyć... Piwiarnia "Pod bimbrem Staszka". Jest to karczma pracuję w niej zleceniodawca, załatwił wam mieszkanie. Przekaż Derylowi i Darylowi że ruszają z tobą - Powiedział Ale fajnie, zaprzyjaźniłem się z nimi więc ok. - Wypowiedziałem. Nie przerywaj!. Wyruszycie ukryci pod pokładem naszego kupca Johana, on was tam przetransportuje, a wasze zadanie to zniknąć z statku w ciągu 15 minut zanim otworzą właz strażnicy, do tego czasu macie zniknąć. Jak wybędziecie z portu kierujcie się w stronę rynku po czym przed wejściem na rynek skręćcie w lewo powinna tam być wtedy wielki jasno-żółtawy budynek. Powodzenia więcej już nic wam nie powiem, odmaszerować i poinformować adeptów i bardzo proszę bądźcie ostrożni szykuje się coś większego. - Wypowiedział Dobrze.. Krwisty - Dodałem po czym wyszedłem z jego pokoju. Rozdział 2. Wyprawa. Deryl! Daryl! - Wykrzyczałem po wejściu na stołówkę Są na siłowni! - Ktoś wypowiedział. Aha... kur*a - Wypowiedział a się nachodzę... Siłownia znajdowała się po drugiej stronie naszej bazy.. która była pod ziemią przy okazji, śpieszyło mi się z tego powodu iż chciałem się przygotować, jak i ich powiadomić. Więc ruszyłem w kierunku siłowni bardzo szybkimi i długimi krokami. Deryl! Daryl! Szukałem was.. - Wypowiedziałem zirytowany po wejściu na siłownie. Coś się stało? - Zapytał Daryl. Nic się nie stało. Wyruszacie ze mną na misję, do pokoju i zbierać się, wszystko wam powiem dzisiaj wieczorem na stołówce 2 godziny po kolacji - Dodałem. Tak jest! - Wykrzyczeli obaj po czym ruszyli w stronę pokoju. A ja za nimi.. ich pokój znajdował się dwa korytarze od mojego. Gdy znalazłem się w pokoju otworzyłem drzwi po prawej stronie mojego czarno-niebieskiego pokoju, za drzwiami był dosyć spory stół leżał na nim czarny jak noc plecak obok niego była przygotowana kusza zrobiona specjalnie na zamówienie była koloru czerwonego dlatego zawsze była schowana pod płaszczem. W tym przypadku włożyłem ją do plecaka wraz z bełtami które były zakończone tak mocno zaostrzoną stalą że były by stanie zabić niejednego smoka a o ludziach nie wspomnę.. Kusza i bełty gotowe, ubranie spakowane jako iż mam ulubione ostrza w swoim czarnym ubraniu postanowiłem iż nie będę nic więcej brać, no może... no dobra wezmę z trzy zasłony dymne przydadzą się. Rzuciłem plecak na łóżko jednak po chwili pomyślałem że przyda mi się jeszcze jedna rzecz. A co jeżeli cel będzie daleko.. no cóż jakoś sobie poradzimy. Dwie godziny po kolacji. Jesteście to dobrze - Wypowiedziałem. CO to za misja? - Zapytał Deryl. W sumie nawet sam nie wiem, zleceniodawca ma wszystko wyjaśnić na miejscu ale przed dotarciem będzie mały problem ale mam plan już. - Wypowiedziałem po czym powiedziałem im wszystko co powiedział do mnie krwisty. Aha ale jak uciekniemy z statku? - Zapytał Daryl. Dzięki temu - Powiedziałem po czym wyciągnąłem z kieszeni zasłonę dymną. - Umiecie się spinać? - Po chwili zapytałem. Jasne! - Wypowiedzieli. To jeszcze lepiej, mam plan Johan ma na swoim statku wiele rzeczy do sprzedania, damy "niby" do sprzedania miecz który nie będzie reagował z dotykiem Johana, jeżeli dotknie go jakiś strażnik dym rozniesie się po cały statku, to będzie okazja by zniknąć z statku, gdy będziemy już w porcie szybko wskoczymy do wody bo znając straż w Berk od razu zleci się tam masa strażników więc to będzie przykrywka dam wam znać gdy strażnicy wlecą na statek będziemy mieli dosłownie 5 sekund by zniknąć z portu. - Wypowiedziałem. AAA, nie powiem twój plan jest naprawdę dobry to co widzimy się jutro na statku? - Powiedział chwytając się za głowę Daryl Ta z naszej wyspy do Berk jest jakieś 3-4 godziny drogi więc wyruszymy koło godziny dziesiątej a będziemy koło czternastej. - Wypowiedziałem - Deryl lub Daryl weźcie łuk ja wezmę kuszę, jak cel będzie bliżej to się zdejmie go ostrzem lub bełtem a jak dalej to strzałą - Dodałem. To co ty bierzesz czy ja? - Wypowiedział Deryl. Hemm Ja wezmę, ty weżniesz za to kołczan z strzałami, weź też strzały usypiające przydadzą się - Wypowiedział Daryl. Ok, to ja idę do zbrojowni widzimy się jutro - Dopowiedział Deryl i opuścił stołówkę . Do jutra mam nadzieje że się nie spóźnisz, znając ciebie jesteś śpiochem - Powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy Daryl i wyszedł z stołówki. /Statek Johana/Następny Dzień/ '' Johan - Wykrzyczałem do kupca. Coś się stało mistrzu Czkawko? - Wypowiedział wystraszonym głosem. Spokojnie daj ten miecz na sprzedaż i powiedz cokolwiek byle by strażnik go podniósł albo dotknął, będzie to nasza przepustka by uciec. - Dosyć szybko powiedziałem. Wystawione - Wypowiedział po czym położył miecz na jednej z skrzynek. Widać Berk - Wykrzyczał. Szybko pod pokład! - Krzykiem powiedziałem i założyłem plecak na plecy po czym wskoczyłem pod pokład zakrywając pokrywę. '''Port Johan! - Wykrzyczał nieznany mi głos. - Co tam nowego przywiozłeś - Wypowiedział. Sam zobacz Bert wiele nowości - Powiedział Johan. Ty co to za miecz? - Zapytał. A ten zdobyłem go wczoraj od jakiegoś wędrowca. - Wypowiedział. - Mówił by uważać bo jest bardzo ostry. - Dodał. Aż przetestuje - Powiedział po czym można było usłyszeć kroki. Szybko przyszykować się - Powiedziałem do towarzyszy. O ku*wa! POMOCY!!! - Wykrzyczał. TERAZ! Szybko tak jak ustalaliśmy - Wykrzyczałem do kompanów pokrywa bardzo szybko się otworzyła jedyne co było widoczne to dym, pokrywa została zasłonięta przez Johana a my bardzo szybko wskoczyliśmy do wody, po czym schowaliśmy się pod jedynym z drewnianych mostów. Nie wychylajcie się - Powiedziałem po czym wychyliłem się lekko. - Widzę 2 strażników przed statkiem.. - Zmiana planów wypowiedziałem strażnicy nie weszli na statek to oznacza.. chodźcie płyńcie za mną i powoli bez chlupania i nie wystawiajcie nóg po za most. Powoli zaczęliśmy płynąć miałem plan. Zauważyłem iż obok portu jest plaża, obok to znaczy jakieś 100 stóp, nie tak wiele. Słuchajcie płyniemy na tamtą plaże - Wypowiedziałem po czym wskazałem palcem na bardzo jasny piasek. Dacię rady nurkować wystarczająco długo by tam dopłynąć? - Zapytałem. Ja dam rady - Wypowiedział Daryl - Ale mój brat wątpię - Wypowiedział. Teraz! Nurkujemy i płyniemy - Wypowiedziałem po czym zanurkowałem i skierowaliśmy się w stronę plaży. Zajęło nam to dosyć krótko. W ciągu 2 min znaleźliśmy się na miejscu. Słuchajcie po tym wątpię byśmy dali radę ruszyć się tam w dzień dlatego też musimy poczekać do wieczora i udać się do piwiarni wiem gdzie się to znajduje. Na razie chodźmy cza to wszystko wysuszyć, rozpalmy ognisko gdzieś w lesie tutaj będziemy zbyt widoczni. - Powiedziałem po czym ruszyliśmy w kierunku lasu. Rozdział 3. Zlecenie (Noc) Nie spać cza wyruszać - Wypowiedziałem spokojnym tonem. Meh... dobra - Usłyszałem odpowiedź. Trzymajcie się mnie jak znajdziemy się blisko poruszamy się bezszelestnie.. zabijamy w ostateczności! - Wypowiedziałem zimnym tonem. Oki doki - Wypowiedział Deryl Powolnym i bezszelestnym krokiem idziemy w stronę wioski. Teraz uwaga, używamy tego - Powiedziałem po czym wskazałem na zielony sztylet. Użyjemy tego do wspinaczki - Dodałem. Podeszliśmy do murów mieliśmy szczęście w miejscu gdzie się znaleźliśmy nie było wieży strażniczej przez co jako jedyne miejsce nie miało wejścia. Mamy 9 sztyletów - Wypowiedziałem. Po czym zacząłem wbijać je w drewniany mur wychodząc po nich do góry. Czkawka! Strażnik! - Wypowiedział jeden z kompanów. Ku*wa szybko, mur nie jest wysoki zeskoczymy - Wypowiedziałem patrząc na wspinających się kompanów. Popatrzyłem w lewą stronę.. strażnik zbliżał się coraz szybciej. Nie zdążymy Wyciągnąłem szybko z mojej peleryny czarno-czerwone ostrze po czym rzuciłem w stronę strażnika. Już po chwili można było usłyszeć jak zbroja uderza o mur. Zdążyli byśmy - Wypowiedział Daryl gdy byliśmy już wszyscy. Nie, usłyszał by nasz skok i zaalarmował, nie potrzeba nam kłopotów - Wypowiedziałem spokojnie. Zeskoczyliśmy i powolnym ruchem wędrowaliśmy przed siebie. widzę pochodnie! - Wypowiedziałem. Szybko tutaj! - Powiedział niespokojnie kompan. Szybkim ruchem ukryliśmy się w dosyć dużym stogu siana. Po chwili strażnik odszedł. Teraz się pośpieszmy. - Wypowiedziałem po czym ruszyłem bardzo szybkim krokiem przed siebie. Rynek, teraz w lewo - Wypowiedziałem. Po czym zaczęliśmy się skradać na rynku było wiele strażników ale boczne alejki nie były pilnowane. Jest żółty wysoki dom. - Pomyślałem po czym otworzyłem drzwi. Kim jesteście? - Wypowiedział za lady Mężczyzna beż ręki. Szukam zleceniodawcy - Powiedziałem spokojnym tonem. OOO to wy chodźcie, powiedział po czym zaczął kuśtykać - Chodźmy do mnie do domu strażnicy zaczną podejrzewać coś nigdy piwiarnia tak długo nie jest otwarta, czekałem na was mam na imię Pyskacz - Dodał a po chwili znaleźliśmy się w jego domu który był niecałe pięć kroków od piwiarni. Zanim powiem wam zlecenie prześpijcie się przygotowałem dla was pokój, jutro pogadamy o wszystkim, ja nie jestem jedynym zleceniodawcą jest nas sporo jutro przyjdę tutaj z przyjacielem który da wam i zaznaczy na mapie miejsca gdzie jest więcej zleceniodawców, a teraz idźcie spać - Wypowiedział. Ok - Odpowiedziałem po czym położyłem się na łóżku przy oknie. Następny dzień rano Chodźcie do salony - Powiedział Pyskacz wchodząc do pokoju. Po chwili znaleźliśmy się w pokoju. To jest Salomon - Powiedział. Miło poznać - Wypowiedział Salomon - A wy jak się nazywacie? - Dodał. Ja to Czkawka, to jest Daryl a to Deryl są braćmi - Wypowiedziałem. To jest mapa o której mówił Pyskacz - Powiedział spokojnym tonem Salomon. Jeśli potrzebujecie sprzęt lub coś do zaostrzenia, jestem pod ręką pracuje w kuźni obok piwiarni. - Powiedział po czym opuścił dom Pyskacza. A więc co to za zlecenie? - Zapytałem. Wiesz Wasza trójka to nie jest dobry pomysł jedna osoba lub dwie wystarczą - Wypowiedział niepewnie Pyskacz. Spoko Deryl i Daryl pójdą - Odpowiedziałem. Więc co to za zlecenie? - Powtórzyłem pytanie Na mapie macie Arenę, uczymy się tam walczyć od 17 do 24 roku życia. - Powiedział. Chciałbym żebyście wyeliminowali nauczyciela, tak by nie było świadków, - Powiedział - Pewnie chcielibyście wiedzieć z jakiego powodu otóż zabrał mojemu przyjacielowi stanowisko dzięki wtykom. - Dodał. Da się zrobić, jakie są godziny nauki? - Zapytałem. Od 12 do 16, przed 12 zwykle 11:30 są już na Arenie by się rozgrzać. Cel który macie wyeliminować pojawia się zawsze o 12:00 nigdy się nie spóźnia. - Wypowiedział. Hmm to nie będzie proste, a mogą być świadkowie? Spokojnie nikt się nie skapnie kto go zabił kto był zleceniodawcą - Zapytałem. Wolałbym nie. Ale jeżeli nie będzie innego wyjścia to w ostateczności. - Wypowiedział Pyskacz. Mam do ciebie prośbę - Powiedziałem. Zamieniam się w słuch. - Odpowiedział. Chce się dowiedzieć by obmyślić plan, ile strażników jest koło areny, są tam jakieś budynki? - Zapytałem. Jest Jeden strażnik ale on przychodzi przed samym końcem ćwiczeń po to by zamknąć arenę. - Wypowiedział - A budynków nie ma jest to jedyny punkt w wiosce gdzie nikt nie mieszka pokaż mi mapę - Dodał. Rozłożyłem mapę na stolę będą problemy wioska jest naprawdę ogromna. Pyskacz wziął czerwony kolor po czym na mapie zaznaczył prawy koniec wioski. Tu jest arena - Wypowiedział. Hmm niedaleko, to dobrze - Powiedziałem. A jak go rozpoznamy? - Zapytałem. Ma czarną brodę i duże znamię na twarzy zawsze chodzi w czerwonym ubraniu - Odpowiedział Pyskacz Teraz już wszystko wiemy - Dopowiedział Deryl Cóż ja muszę iść do Piwiarni, dom jest do waszej dyspozycji, poinformuję przyjaciela że jesteście niech wie że ma zapłatę przygotować - Dodał po chwili. Rozdział 4. A może jednak... (Perspektywa Daryla). Wiecie co pójdę się rozejrzeć - Powiedziałem po chwili do towarzyszy. Idę z tobą - Odpowiedział szybko Deryl Wiesz, jestem mniej umięśniony i zwinniejszy, przebiorę się w coś normalnego i pójdę pochodzić po wiosce, daj mi mapę jak spotkam strażników to zaznaczę na mapie gdzie patrolują. - Powiedziałem dosyć szybko. Wiesz co! Dobry pomysł - Wtrącił Czkawka. Szybkim ruchem ręki otworzyłem jasno-czerwoną szafę stojącą w lewym rogu salonu. Ujrzał coś idealnego dla mnie, jasno-zielone ubranie z czerwonym paskiem czarne spodnie i brązowe buty. Wiecie co ja się przebiorę - Powiedziałem, po czym szybko się przebrałem. I co sądzicie - Zapytałem po chwili. Pasują idealnie, postaraj się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi - Odpowiedział Czkawka. Dobrze - Odpowiedziałem po czym schowałem mapę do jednej z kieszeń. - Widzimy się za dwie godziny - Dodałem po chwili i opuściłem dom Pyskacza. Szybkim krokiem udałem się do jasno-żółtego budynku, Piwiarnia otworzyłem drzwi w środku było parę osób. Pyskacz - Powiedziałem podchodząc do lady - Możemy porozmawiać? - Zapytałem Cii chodź za mną - Odpowiedział po czym ruszył po schodach do piwnicy - Coś się stało - Zapytał od razu. Nie, mam pytanie - Powiedziałem - Potrzebuje się dowiedzieć czegoś na temat strażników - Dodałem pytająco. Hmm, wiesz na temat strażników zbyt wiele nie wiem ale mogę ci powiedzieć żebyś uważał na rynku chodzi tam strażnik w jasno-czerwonej zbroi. Jest miło nastawiony i spokojny ale nie rób nic gwałtownego dziwnego bo inaczej poprosi o to - Powiedział po czym wskazał na jasno-zielony kryształ - Ma to każdy mieszkaniec, jeśli chodzisz po mieście proszę, miej to przy sobie jak by jakiś strażnik poprosił o identyfikacje po prostu pokaż mu to będzie wiedział że jesteś mieszkańcem i odejdzie - Powiedział po czym dał mi kryształ. - Więcej nic nie wiem uważaj na siebie - Dodał wychodząc po schodach. Powolnym krokiem opuściłem piwiarnie i powędrowałem w stronę rynku gdy wyszedłem z bocznej alejki na rynek od razu usłyszałem głos. Hej ty, nie kojarzę cię - Wypowiedział mężczyzna w jasno-czerwonej zbroi. Coś się stało? - Zapytał przyjaźnie. Czy mogę zobaczyć to co dostaje każdy mieszkaniec? - Zapytał. Jasne - Powiedziałem po czym wyciągnąłem z kieszeni Jasno-zielony kryształ. To wszystko możesz odejść - Powiedział po czym odszedł. Uff... pomyślałem. UWAGA UWAGA! - Usłyszałem krzyk jakiegoś mężczyzny więc postanowiłem iż podejdę bliżej do zbierającego się tłumu. Znaleziono zwłoki na murze - Wykrzyczał - Strażnik zabity perfekcyjnie rzuconym ostrzem czarno-czerwonego koloru, to nie wszystko na murze znaleziono zielone ostrza, czyżby w naszej wiosce byli mordercy? Jak na razie brak wieści od wodzów. Strażnicy proszą o unikanie bocznych alejek! W dodatku na miejscu znaleziono kawałek czarnego materiału, jak mówią krawcy, czarny materiał który został znaleziony został wyszyty z nieznanego przez nich surowca. - Mówił dosyć głośnym krzykiem. Szybko się dowiedzieli - Pomyślałem po czym opuściłem tłum gapiów. Powędrowałem w stronę areny mijając wokół siebie naprawdę sporą ilość budynków, byłą to chyba biedniejsza część wioski z powodu iż praktycznie wszystko wyglądało tu tak samo, nawet ścieżka była bardziej różnoraka od tego wszystkiego. Dochodziłem w stronę areny gdy usłyszałem jakieś krzyki w około areny nie było ani domów ani ścieżek niczego, jedyne co tu było to bardzo sporawa ilość drzew. Każde było bardzo mocno zarośnięte więc szybko wdrapałem się na jedno z drzew schowałem się w bujnej koronie, był z niego bardzo dobry widok na arenę wszystko było praktycznie widać. Na środku stała piątka osób ich krzyki były słyszalne nawet tutaj Wiesz co? To nie sprawiedliwe - Wykrzyczała blond włosa dziewczyna. Czemu? Musisz to zrozumieć - Wykrzyczał czarnobrody facet. Hmm to pewnie nasz cel. Zrozumieć co? Powiedz mi, zrozumieć to że wybrałeś Smarka by prowadził rozgrzewkę - Wykrzyczała ta sama osoba. Wiesz! Z tego co wiem on lepiej się rozgrzewa - Odpowiedział. Koniec zajęć, Astrid! Za kłótnie sprzątasz Arenę - Dodał krzykiem po czym opuścił arenę. Ta.. tak! Zobaczymy kto się będzie śmiał - Wypowiedziała po czym chwyciła miotłę i zaczęła sprzątać. Dopiero teraz przypomniałem sobie że za chwilę strażnik przychodzi, więc szybkimi krokami ruszyłem w stronę domu pyskacza. Gdy otwarłem drzwi pierwsze co usłyszałem to głos Czkawki: I czego się dowiedziałeś - Zapytał z uśmiechem na twarzy. W sumie nie wiele, wioska już wie o tym że strażnik nie żyje, powiem tyle byłem koło areny jest to naprawdę tak banalnie proste by go zabić.. Wszędzie są drzewa tak bujną koronę mają że człowiek nie widoczny w nim jest - Odpowiedziałem po czym usiadłem na stołku. Wtedy drzwi do domu otwarły się a w nich stał Pyskacz: I jak wam idzie macie coś? - Zapytał od razu po czym zamknął drzwi. Mamy już plan, jutro go wykonamy - Dodałem niepewnie. Ja mam jeszcze pytanie - Wtrąciłem się do rozmowy. Słucham? - Odpowiedział. Chciał bym się czegoś dowiedzieć, gdy się rozglądałem usłyszałem dwa imienia: Pierwsze Astrid a drugie Smark - Wypowiedziałem. Aaa Astrid - Jest to blond włosa dziewczyna jest córką Stoika. Czyli wodza wyspy A Sączysmark to osobnik z którym chodzi na Arenę czarne włosy lekki zarost mocno umięśniony jak na jego wiek. Jest ich jeszcze Trzech. Blizniaki Mieczyk i szpadka. Blondynki są tak głupcy że nawet nie rozpoznają co się dzieje ale potrafią walczyć. I Śledzik, otyły chłopak blond włosy bardzo inteligentny, ma bardzo mocną pamięć - Opowiadał. Hmm wiecie jaki mam plan by zestrzelić go łukiem strzałą z trucizną - Wypowiedział Deryl. To Bardzo zły pomysł - Wypowiedział Czkawka. - Słuchaj trzeba to zrobić inaczej, z tą strzałą to zły pomysł gdyż połapią się z kąt poleciała i zareagują, nie lepiej byłoby rzucić tym? - Wypowiedział po czym wyciągnął z swej czarnej peleryny czarno-czerwone ostrze. - Będzie lepiej - Dodał od razu. Wiesz to bardzo dobry pomysł - Powiedziałem - Przebierzemy się w stroje cywilów i schowamy się tam przed tym jak zacznie się rozgrzewka, jako iż Deryl rzuca lepiej tego typu ostrzami rzuci ostrzem tak by trafił perfekcyjnie w jego głowę, po czym szybko znikniemy i zakradniemy się tak by znaleźć się tutaj. - Powiedziałem Zrób tak i zniknijcie jak najszybciej - Odpowiedział Czkawka po czym obrócił się w stronę Pyskacza - Chciałbym abyś przyszedł tu jutro z zleceniodawcą wraz z zapłatą - Powiedział w stronę stojącego za nami Pyskacza Bez problemu - Odpowiedział po czym poszedł w kierunku swego pokoju. Następny Dzień, godzina: 11 Powodzenia - Wypowiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy Czkawka Dzięki widzimy się za niedługo - Odpowiedziałem po czym wraz z bratem wyruszyliśmy w stronę areny. Wskakuj. - Powiedziałem gdy usiadłem na jednej z gałęzi. Ja idę na drzewo obok, dam ci sygnał byś rzucił - Dodałem. Ok a jaki sygnał? - Szybko odpowiedział. Dwa razy uderzę w lekko w gałąź, tylko proszę cię traf - Powiedziałem po czym szybkim ruchem przeszedłem na drzewo obok. Było tu trochę gorzej widać ale nie było problemu. Pacz idą - Wypowiedziałem po cichu do Deryla. Perspektywa Astrid Mamy mieć rozgrzewkę ale oczywiście nie ma Sączysmarka - Wypowiedziałam ze złością. Oj tam, chodź - Odpowiedziała Szpadka po czym usiadła na środku Areny. - Poturlamy Mieczykiem - Dodała po chwili. Cooo?? Dobra! - Wykrzyczał Mieczyk po czym położył się na ziemi. Zaczęłyśmy go turlać co sprawiło iż nasz czas na rozgrzewkę minął bardzo szybko. Co wy robicie? Gdzie jest Sączysmark? - Wykrzyczał Ceryk No jak to co, Sączysmark najpewniej się spóźnia - Odpowiedziałam z bardzo mocną ironia. Cóż zaczniemy bez niego, jak przyjdzie to przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie sprząta arenę - Wykrzyczał po czym nakazał byśmy powalczyli na miecze. Chcę by było sprawiedliwie, więc Astrid z Szpadką a Mieczyk z Śledzikiem - Wypowiedział po czym stanął przed wejściem. Słyszysz to? - Wypowiedziałam po chwili. - Coś jak by.. - Nie zdążyłam dokończyć, świst czarno-czerwonego ostrza wbił się w czaszkę Ceryka, upadł a na ziemi już zaczęła powstawała kałuża krwi. Szybko, biegnij po straż - Wykrzyknęłam w stronę Szpadki która natychmiastowo przeskoczyła nad zwłokami i pobiegła. Śledzik my się uczymy walczyć nie.. - Na marne były moje słowa śledzik zemdlał. Co się tu stało? - Zapytał wbiegający na arenę Strażnik a za nim szpadka. Mieliśmy trening, nagle usłyszałam stuknięcie w drzewo a potem jak widać stało się to. - Szybko opowiedziałam i usiadłam pod ścianą Areny. Patrz! To znowu oni - Wykrzyczał po czym podniósł czarno-czerwone ostrze wbite w jego czaszkę - Muszę powiadomić Stoika tak nie może być. Uciekajcie do domu, ja wraz z innymi przeszukam okolicę czegoś się dowiem - Dodał po czym ruszył w stronę drzew. Perspektywa Daryla Piękny rzut - Wypowiedziałem wchodząc do domu Pyskacza. No, idealny założę się że gdybyś ty rzucał trafił byś w tą blondynkę - Powiedział po czym zaczął się śmiać. I co załatwione? - Wypowiedział blond brody, łysy facet stojący obok Pyskacza. Tak jeszcze dzisiaj o tym usłyszysz - Wypowiedziałem z uśmiechem na twarzy. Oto wasza zapłata - Powiedział po czym rzucił woreczek w naszą stronę - Równe 300 koron - Dodał od razu. Za tą robotę tyle wiesz, weź te 100 - Powiedziałem po czym oddałem mu 100 koron - 200 wystarczy. - Dodałem po chwili. Uczciwość to twoja dobra strona, dziękuje jak pójdziecie do kowala powiedzcie że Arnest was przysyła będzie wiedzieć o co chodzi - Powiedział po czym opuścił budynek. Dobrze się spisaliście. - Wypowiedział Pyskacz po czym też opuścił budynek. To co? Które teraz - Zapytał Czkawka Rozkładając mapę na stole. Może to - Deryl wskazał jasno-zielonkawy punkt na mapie - Znajduje się ona u kowala. Popatrz obok piwiarni tak jak mówił - Dodał w pośpiechu. To co, czas odwiedzić kowala - Wykrzyknął Czkawka po czym szybko przebrał się w... różowe ubranie. Do twarzy ci - Wypowiedziałem żartobliwie. Lepiej siedź cicho bo ci język skrócę a teraz chodźmy - Wypowiedział zdenerwowanym tonem. Rozdział 5. W tym samym czasie Astrid wraz z Śledzikiem czytali w bibliotece jasno-szarą księgę. Pacz tutaj - Nakazał palcem Śledzik. Na co? - Odpowiedziała po czym wzrokiem znalazła treść " Bractwo Czerni i krwi strona 269.. ". Szybkimi ruchami ręki zaczęła przesuwać kartki. Czytaj na głos - Wypowiedziała a wzrok powędrował na Śledzika. "" Czarne bractwo - Jedyne z swego rodzaju, jest wiele bractw ale to jest jedyne które zamieszkuje pod ziemią. Czarne Bractwo to osoby które na mocy przysięgi stają się braćmi. Nie jest mi wiele o nich wiadomo ale wiem jedno, są to tak zwani najemnicy, wykonują zlecenia. Robią wszystko po cichu dlatego nazywa się ich "Skrytobójcami". Każde zlecenie jest przez nich bardzo dobrze opracowane a wykonanie zawsze perfekcyjne. "" Chodź - Wykrzyknęła po czym włożyła książkę pod pachę. Pokażemy to Wodzowi? - Zapytał Śledzik. TAK! - Wykrzyczał po czym ruszyła przed siebie, na szczęście Śledzika Pałac znajdywał się bardzo blisko. Drzwi do pałacu zostały otwarte przez czwórkę strażników. Tato! - Wykrzyknęła wbiegając do sali tronowej. Coś się stało? - Zapytał troskliwie. Astrid uklękła przed wodzami po czym otworzyła księgę. Chyba wiem z kim mamy do czynienia, Musisz kojarzyć Czarne Bractwo - Wypowiedziała już po chwili mina Albrechta zmieniła się. Znasz ich? - Zapytał SPokojnym tonem Stoik. Znałem, na mojej wyspie było ich dwóch znam ich imiona, złapaliśmy zleceniodawce stąd się dowiedziałem. Pierwsze imię to "Czkawka" a drugie "Egrid" - Odpowiedział z złością w oczach. Ale jak złapaliście Zleceniodawce? Sam nie wiem, mój przyjaciel który nie żyje go złapał. Kurde... - Wziął głęboki oddech po czym dodał - ... Astrid dziękuje za informację przekaże to kapitanowi straży, a teraz odejdź muszę zebrać radę. Gdy wyszłam z pałacu od razu skierowałam się w stronę rynku, chciałam kupić nowy topór od kowala. Uwaga Uwaga - Usłyszałam krzyk. Już wiedziałam o czym będzie mówić, szybko wmieszałam się w tłum. Uwaga uwaga! Kolejne Zabójstwo! Wodzowie zarządzili naradę, Kapitan straży prosi o zgłaszanie wszystko dziwnego. Kolejne Zabójstwo, tym razem Trener walki na arenie, aktualnie trwa szukanie nowego, Po za tym przy ciele znaleziono to samo ostrze co przy poprzednim celu, Po za tym jest świadek, Szpadka Thorston powiem nam więcej na temat tego. - Obok "Krzykacza" (Tak go nazywam) pojawiła się Szpadka. - Powiedz nam Szpadka jak to się stało?. No więc, wraz z Astrid ćwiczyliśmy gdy nagle Astrid powiedziała że Usłyszała jakieś stukanie najpewniej w drzewo. Powiedziała "Słyszysz to?" A po chwili obok jej głowy przeleciał Czarno-czerwony sztylet. No i jak wiemy, nauczyciel sobie nie żyje. To wszystko! Rozejść się - Wykrzyczał po czym powędrował w jego ulubione miejsce, Piwiarnia. Ja w tym czasie powędrowałam w stronę kuźni. Perspektywa Czkawki Witaj Salomon - Powiedziałem otwierając drzwi do kuźni. - Arnest nas przysyła. Wiem! Nie musisz mówić, nawet mnie informował że przyjdziecie, wiem po co tu jesteście, oprócz tego co dostaniecie mam dla was zlecenie... - Westchnął - Chodźmy na zaplecze. - Powiedział po czym skierował się w stronę drzwi. Lecz od razu usłyszałem damski głos. Poczekaj, przyszłam kupić nowy topór - Wykrzyknęła blond włosa dziewczyna. Cóż, z tego co wiem ludzie w różowy są zwykle podejrzani więc postanowiłem iż udam się na zaplecze. Gdy przekroczyłem próg pierwsze co zobaczyłem, to naprawdę spora ilość broni: Miecze,Sztylety,Strzały,Topory,Buławy i wiele więcej. Wybaczcie że tak długo - Wypowiedział z wymuszonym uśmiechem na twarzy po czym podszedł do zamkniętych drzwi, otworzył je po czym wyciągnął z niej jakiś przedmiot na nadgarstki. Niestety, nie miałem czasu by zrobić to dla wszystkich, jest tylko jedna sztuka. To co? Kto ubiera? - Wypowiedziałem. Ty ubierz, ty nas zabrałeś na misję - Szybko dostałem odpowiedź. .. dobra - Wypowiedziałem z zmrużonymi oczami. Posłuchaj to nie jest zwykła rękawic, ten sznurek zakładasz na palec środkowy, a ten drugi na kciuk, jeśli kciuk jest wyprostowany a ty zegniesz środkowego palca to z górnej części rękawicy wyleci strzałka z środkiem usypiającym, strzałka może przelecieć dystans 3 metrów, jeśli trafisz wróg uśnie bardzo szybko. WOW! To się mi przyda. - Wykrzyknąłem po cichu. A więc moje zlecenie nie jest trudne, pozbądźcie się jego, mieszka przed pałacem, wysoko urodzony masa strażników, Zbiera od nas podatki większe niż zawsze zapłata będzie naprawdę spora. Nazywa się Haen ma na sobie jasno-błękitną tunikę z czerwonymi paskami, na każdym pasku znajduje się jasno-czerwony bursztyn, jego szata jest więcej warta niż mój dom. Po za tym Pałac jak i miejsce gdzie on mieszka to północna część miasta, tam gdzie mieszkają najbogatsi, jego dom jest pomalowany na bardzo wiele kolorów tylko uważaj jeżeli znajdziesz się w strefie gdzie jest pałac wraz z ich domami, strażnik może zaatakować cię lub złapać, gdyż jest to teren prywatny tylko dla najbogatszych i strażników. Mieszka tam też rodzina wszystkich dzieciaków którzy uczęszczają na treningi. To wszystko... - Wziął oddech - To powinno wam wystarczyć. Facet ten ma też rudą brodę i jest rudy, ma długie włosy - Dodał od razu. Rozdział 6 Czkawka siedział na półce skalnej obok błękitnego jeziorka, brzeg był cały z kamienia, przez co nie było możliwości by rosła tu trawa. Oprócz tego na środku jeziorka było przewalone drzewo. Najpewniej jakiegoś mocniejszego wiatru. Po za tym na półce skalnej był dobry widok na bogatszą stronę Berk. Jednak zamiast wypatrywać celów, postanowiłem iż poszkicuje dawno tego nie robiłem więc co mi szkodzi. A dodatkowo piękny widok zachodzącego słońca którego promyki słońca lekko oślepiały moją twarz. Byłem ubrany w czarną szatę. Wraz z peleryną i tym czymś na nadgarstek. Otworzyłem stary żółtawy zeszyt w zielone kropki po bokach i czerwonych paskach po prawej stronie każdej kartki. Były tam moje stare rysunki, miecz, zbroja, moja twarz sporo tego było. Lecz teraz postanowiłem iż narysuję to oto jeziorko. Wolnymi ruchami ręki zacząłem szkicować okrąg który wypełniłem błękitnym kolorem. Obok narysowałem sporo kamieni, kamyczków. Na środku narysowałem wywrócone drzewo. Lecz coś mi nie dawało spokoju. Wyczuwałem jak by ktoś tu był, ktoś jeszcze, oprócz mnie.. Szybko odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem blondynkę o jasno-niebieskich oczach. Kim jesteś - Zapytała trzymając biały oręż z bursztem w rękojeści. Hmm kimś, lepiej schowaj topór, nie jestem uzbrojony po prostu rysuję. - Wypowiedziałem spokojnym tonem po czym powróciłem nie przejmując się jej obecnością do rysowania. Mogę zobaczyć? - Wypowiedziała, usłyszałem wtedy w jej głosie nutkę ciekawości, zbyt ufna.. typowe. Czemu nie? Usiądź - Wskazałem na miejsce obok. Zauważyłam iż ręka ci się trzęsła, strasznie dziwny ten okrąg, ale najbardziej mnie ciekawi jak się tu znalazłeś. - Wypowiedziała po czym jej wzrok powędrował w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Wiesz, zauważyłem to i tamto i jakoś się tu dostałem, wyczuwam iż jest to twoje ulubione miejsce, coś cię martwi? - Wypowiedziałem Spokojnym tonem. Grunt to się nie ujawniać. Martwić trochę, nie mów nikomu o tym miejscu, i ciekawe.. skąd to wiesz? A jakaś taka.. Magia - Wypowiedziałem po czym podniosłem się. - Muszę znikać, może jeszcze kiedyś się tu spotkamy - Dodałem z lekkim niewidocznym uśmiechem po czym ulotniłem się z miejsca naszej rozmowy. Perspektywa Astrid/Pokój Astrid(NOC) Moje myśli podpowiadały mi wiele, chciałam się dowiedzieć więcej o zielonookim człowieku, nie było nawet w nim wyczuwać strachu gdy wyciągnęłam topór. Dziwne, mam nadzieje ze się jeszcze spotkamy może dowiem się więcej. Nagle przez moją głowę przeszła jakaś "Energia" mówiąca "Gdzieś w oddali, niedaleko przewalonego drzewa, lecz w miejscu gdzie nigdy nie stąpałaś, niedaleko polany, obok pękniętej rzeźby znajdziesz go, rysującego zniszczoną rzeźbę. Stąpaj powoli, nie zrobi ci krzywdy, może okazać się innym niż tak naprawdę jest, nie zdradź nikomu że z nim rozmawiałaś. Bo lost twój smutny będzie.". Wiem, pomnik Dartfi.. - Nie dokończyłam, usnęłam. ('Ranek') Astrid! Wychodzę - Wykrzyczał Spokojnym tonem po czym można było usłyszeć stuk zamykanych drzwi. Nie byłam głodna, postanowiłam iż pójdę w moje ulubione miejsce. Jak pomyślałam tak zrobiłam, otworzyłam drewniane mocno zdobione drzwi po czym je zamknęłam i powędrowałam w stronę niewielkiej górki. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Gdy znalazłam się na miejscu, zdziwiło mnie, siedział tam osobnik z którym wczoraj rozmawiałam, znowu czarna szata z długą też czarną peleryną. Znów się spotykamy - Westchnął spokojnie. Nie rozumiem, jak można być tak spokojnym? - Wypowiedziałam po czym usiadłam obok. Tam z skąd pochodzę wymagane jest życie w spokoju. - Dodał jakże zirytowanym głosem. Powiesz mi jak się nazywasz? - Zapytałam po czym odwróciłam głowę w jego stronę. Wiesz, kiedyś się dowiesz, jak ci zaufam, jak nie zniknę - Wymamrotał. Czy to coś strasznego powiedzieć jak się nazywasz? - Przekręciłam oczami. Tak! Ale jak nalegasz.. może ci powiem, przy następnym spotkaniu, które nie nadejdzie tak szybko jak to. - Wypowiedział po czym się podniósł. Proszę, ten twój.. topór to drwina, nie wiem co to za kowal ale nie polecam nim walczyć. A ten może bardziej ci się przyda, lepszy materiał taki sam kolor tylko że jasno-czerwony a nie ciemno-czerwony kolor. - Podał mi topór. Wiesz, wydaje mi się ze będzie łatwy do złamania, strasznie lekki. - Zmrużyłam oczy. Jak go przetestujesz to się przekonamy, nie mam broni byśmy mogli zawalczyć, ale nie chcę by nawet do tego doszło, szkoda śmierci twojej. - Każde słowo wymawiał zmieniającym się tonem. Śmierć? To tylko byłby trening albo taki krótki sparing - Wypowiedziałam z szokiem na twarzy. Dla mnie nie ma czegoś takiego jak "Trening" czy "Sparing" walka jest na śmierć i życie a teraz żegnaj. - Odpowiedział po czym poczułam jak coś, ukuło mnie w nogę... obraz mi się rozmazał zemdlałam?!?!. AA - Budzę się w szoku, jestem w swoim pokoju topór który dostałam od nieznajomego leżał na tęczowym stole. - Czyli to nie był sen. Nic ci nie jest? - Do pokoju wtargnęła mama. Nie? A co się stało? - Zapytałam a mój wzrok powędrował na zmartwioną twarz mamy. Jak by to ująć, jeden z strażników znalazł cię nieprzytomną, spałaś za domem Mieczyka i Szpadki. Przy sobie miałaś ten topór i... - Wyciągnęła z kieszeni zwitek papieru - ... list. Powiedz mi kto to jest ten "Nieznajomy" - Dodała po chwili. Sama nie wiem.. Pierwsze słyszę - Skłamałam. No dobrze.. odpoczywaj, proszę przeczytaj - Powiedziała po czym rzuciła na łóżko zwitek po czym opuściła pokój. Rozwinęłam czarno-czerwoną kartkę i zaczęłam czytać. "Nie wiem kiedy się jeszcze spotkamy, ale zapomnij o tym że kiedykolwiek rozmawialiśmy - Nieznajomy a może i znajomy, to co widzisz to tylko śmierć w czarnej szacie". Gdy przeczytałam zwitek nie wiem jakim cudem ale on... znikł!?! A ja postanowiłam się chwilkę przespać. Uważaj - Wykrzyknął odziany w czarną szatę mężczyzna z zielonym kolorem oczu. Na c... - Nie zdążył, w jego krtań wbiła się czarno-czerwona Strzała. '' ''Mówiłem by uważał.. To nie po co mnie nie słuchać? - Wykrzyknął Po czym wystrzelił z łuku ognistą strzałę Nie każdy się ciebie słucha, to nowicjusze! Adepci! Oni nie wiedzą tego co ty, nie słyszą tak wiele jak ty! - Wykrzyknął w jego stronę czerwonooki mężczyzna, również odziany w czarną szatę. Koniec Treningu! - Dodał. Przecież nawet nie zaczęliśmy! - Wypowiedział zażenowanym głosem zielonooki. Czkawka! W przyszłości masz dowodzić na misjach. Ty zostaniesz tutaj, trenuj walkę dwoma mieczami/sztyletami twoja '' ''zwinność ci pomoże dokonać naprawdę wiele rzeczy. Czkawka! - Czyli tak ma na imię Łatwo się tu dostać - Usłyszałam.. znajomy mi głos. Lecz w moich oczach pojawił się strach. Jak? Przecież tu jest najwięcej strażników w tej części - Wypowiedziałam podnosząc się z łóżka. Nie przyszedłem tu by ci coś zrobić - Wypowiedział po czym zeskoczył z okna. A więc po co? - Spytałam z jeszcze większym strachem w oczach. A nic, skoro znasz moje imię, musisz przyrzec że nikomu nie powiesz o tym jak mam na imię, i że kiedy kol wiek ze mną rozmawiałaś - Odpowiedział bez zastanowienia. Przyrzekasz? - Dodał od razu. Załóżmy że tak, mam jakiś inny wybór? - Wymamrotałam na tyle wyraźnie i na tyle głośno że usłyszał. Jest to przysięga krwi - Dodał po czym z wyciągnął czarno-czerwony sztylet. Co ty chcesz zrobić? - Zapytałam, wpadłam w panikę. Oj tam, to tylko małe cięcie. - Nie zdążyłam się sprzeciwić, złapał moją rękę i naciął przez co krew zaczęła spływać po mej ręce. Nie krzycz! - Dodał po czym przyłożył do rany czarną szmatką. O co chodzi? - Zapytałam rozkojarzona. Od teraz jesteś przyjaciółką Czarnego Bractwa, mam szczerą nadzieje że nikomu nie powiesz, to co masz na ręce - Wskazał palcem. - To znak krwi, gdy zdradza się sekret bractwa znak się aktywuje przez co osoba umiera szybko, ale boleśnie - Dodał. Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Czarne Bractwo to coś więcej niż ci się wydaje, jesteś przyjaciółką bractwa, znak zostanie zdjęty gdy uznamy że jesteś naprawdę przyjaciółką a nie zdrajczynią. Jak będziesz miała ochotę porozmawiać zostaw mi wiadomość w piwiarni. Zjawiam się tam od czasu do czasu a teraz żegnaj! - Dodał po czym wyskoczył przez okno. Rozdział 7. Czkawka siedział na dachu jednego z różnorakich domów, dach był zrobiony z solidnego brązowego drewna. Trzymał czarno-czerwony łuk z naciągnięta cięciwą, na cięciwie znajdowała się niebieskawa strzała. Jego zielone oko wpatrywało się w ozdobione różnorakimi kamieniami błyszczącymi się odbiciem księżyca okno. Wiatr jest zbyt silny, muszę spróbować jutro - Przez jego umysł przeszła myśl. - A gdybym poczekał, może uda mi się włamać do jego domu, będzie skrytobójstwo! - Wykrzyczał w myślach. ... A może, jednak zestrzelę go z dachu z łuku jak będzie gdzieś w mieście, na rynku. - Dodałem po czym ściągnąłem strzałę z cięciwy. Szybkim ruchem zeskoczyłem z budynku. STAĆ! - Usłyszałem krzyk. - O ku*wa strażnicy.. - Zapomniałem! Coś się stało? - Zapytałem.. po co ja pytam? Skoro mam szatę skrytobójcy.. Nim zdążyli coś powiedzieć dwa czarno-zielone ostrza wbiły się przebijając na wylot w strażników. Wiesz o tym że nocą nie bezpiecznie jest chodzić? - Wypowiedzieli w tym samym czasie Daryl i Deryl. Powiem tyle, d*pę mi ratujecie co wy tu robicie? - Dodałem zdziwiony. Nie czas na gadanie, zmywajmy się - Dodał Wskakując na dach Deryl. Czym prędzej ruszyłem za nim. Lecz niestety, Daryl pod czas przeskoku na kolejny dach uderzył swym żelaznym ostrzem o jedną z desek, uderzenie było na tyle głośne że można było dostrzec biegnących strażników wraz z pochodniami w naszą stronę. Szybko tutaj, wskazałem na dach pokryty niebieskimi kamieniami. Ku*wa! - Wykrzyczał Deryl, który nie zdążył się złapać przez co zleciał na.. uliczkę. Spokojnie mam plan. - Wypowiedziałem lecz mój głos zagłuszył bardzo głośny szelest. W momencie wokół Deryla znalazła się dosyć spora grupka. Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni moje ukochane miecze i wskoczyłem przed Deryla, moja peleryna uderzyła o ziemię przez co w miejscu w którym się znajdowaliśmy pojawił się mocny podmuch i dym pojawił się wszędzie, ograniczając widoczność. Tędy! - Wskazałem palcem przed siebie wbijając w najbardziej odsłoniętego i mocno widocznego strażnika czarny miecz zakończony czerwonym kolorem. Szybkim ruchem ręki wyciągnąłem go z zwłok. W lewo! - Wypowiedziałem biegnąc przed siebie. Na dach szybko! - Wykrzyczałem na tyle głośno by mnie usłyszał. Nic wam nie jest? - Zapytał troskliwym głosem Daryl. Mi nic, jemu chyba też nic - Wypowiedziałem po czym przeskoczyłem na dach obok. Musimy się gdzieś schować, wypowiedziałem po cichu. Wiem gdzie! Za mną! - Dodałem przeskakując z dachu na dach po cichu. W pewnym momencie zauważyłem miejsce gdzie chciałem się znaleźć. Puk PUK! - Wypowiedziałem wskakując przez otwarte okno, na moje nieszczęście Deryl wylądował wprost na mnie. Co ty tutaj robisz? Czemu masz ręce w krwi, i co oni tu robią!? - Zapytała z krzykiem przy okazji. Czkawka, kto to jest? Rozumiem że lubisz się umawiać z dziewczynami ale żeby z córką wodza? - Zapytał z uśmiechem na twarzy Daryl. Japa kapciu, a teraz na poważnie. Jesteśmy w małych tarapatach potrzebujemy... - Nie dane mi było dokończyć. tymczasowego schronienia - Wtargnął mi Deryl. I ja mam ci je załatwić? Może jeszcze gwiazdkę z nieba? - Popatrzyła na mnie wrogim wzrokiem. Ścisnąłem rękę by pokazać co znaczy być pod znakiem zapytania. Przestań! - Wykrzyczała chwytając się za rękę blondynka. - Pomogę wam tylko przestań!!!. - Dodała z łzami w oczach. Rozłożyłem rękę. No i widzisz? Da się, gdzie mamy się położyć - Zapytałem Spokojnym Tonem. O tam! - Wskazała w stronę sufity. Hmm, leprze to niż nic! - Wypowiedział Daryl po czym skierował się w stronę strychu. Miłego snu - Wypowiedziałem zażenowany a moje nogi pociągły mnie w stronę strychu. Poczekaj - Zatrzymałem się usłyszawszy głos Astrid. Hmm? - Zaburczałem Nie rób tak więcej, to co przed chwilą, Proszę! - Wypowiedziała a w jej oczach pojawiły się... łzy, ach te kobiety. Dobrze.. postaram się jeżeli nie będziesz łamać paktu - Dodałem wychodząc po schodach w stronę strychu. Ale tutaj kurz - Wypowiedział Deryl. Nie marudź mamy śpiwóry. - Daryl wskazał na zielonkawą torbę. Rozdział 8 Czkawka nerwowa chodził po zakurzonym strychu, przez całą noc nie zmrużył o.. Zamknij się! - Wykrzyczał w myślach. Stul ryj, to ja jestem narratorem - Dostał w odpowiedzi. Jego zmrużona mina wraz z wzrokiem kobry popatrzyła się przez okno w dachu na niebo. Możesz się zamknąć, myślę - Odpowiedział z warknięciem. Nie! Lubie cie denerwować! - Wypowiedział żartobliwym głosem Narrator. Taki jesteś cwany.. - Krzyknął. Zamknij się ku*wa i daj nam spać! - Czkawka usłyszał odpowiedź Daryla. Nie! - Dodał z otuchą na twarzy. On ma rację, zamknij się i do spania. - Dodał z lekkim okrzykiem narrator. Na twarzy Czkawki pojawiło się coś w stylu poker face. Ale te miny to do przyjaciół a nie do mnie - Wykrzyczał po czym zakapturzona postać pojawiła się obok Czkawki. No, co jest doktorku? - Wypowiedział żartobliwie narrator. Ty se jaja robisz, pojawiasz się i znikasz.. - Dodał wyciągając z kieszeni ostrze. W moment w z jego ręki poleciał dym. No i jeszcze mi miecz wyparował, zapowiada się ciekawie - Dodał z ironią. Jestem narratorem, wszystkowiedzącym i widzącym mogę zrobić z ciebie kucyka jak będę chciał, zamknij ryj i daj się im wyspać, ty też do spania bo chodzisz nerwowa jak by ci się na tron śpieszyło. - Narrator obrócił się a po chwili pozostała po nim lekko czerwona kartka. Na niej pisało. "Twój miecz jest w pokoju Astrid" - Kocha Narrator. Nic nie myśląc położyłem się na czerwonym śpiworze i usnąłem. 15 minut później Wstawaj, cza iść bo świt już. - Wykrzyknął Deryl. Nie pie*dol... daj mi spać - Odpowiedziałem. Dobra, my idziemy znajdziesz nas w nowej kryjówce. Kupiliśmy dom... niebieskawy dom obok piwiarni - Odpowiedział po czym wyskoczył za swym bratem na dach i zniknął z mego wzroku. Później Hmm, nie sądziłam że cię tutaj znajdę o tej porze - Wypowiedziała spokojnym tonem Blondynka. - Wiesz która jest godzina? - Wypowiedziała zmrużonymi oczami. Która? - Dodałem z zaciekawieniem - 12? - Dodałem po chwili. 14... - Wykrzyknęła a ja podskoczyłem ze zdziwienia. - Musze się zmywać - Dodałem wspinając się na dach. A co z śpiworami? - Przez mój umysł przeszedł głos. - A kto by się przejmował tym? - Wypowiedziałem zeskakując jeszcze do pokoju Astrid by odzyskać miecz. A następnie powędrowałem w stronę umówionego miejsca. Chwilkę później No i co, śpiąca królewna się wyspała? - Wypowiedział z niewątpliwie wielkim uśmiechem. Tak. - Wypowiedziałem spokojnym tonem, po czym ściągnąłem z pleców łuk. Widzieliście cel? - Zapytałem po chwili. W domu Sączysmarka aktualnie przebywa. - Wypowiedział po czym wskazał palcem wskazującym na tęczowy dom. Fajne kolorki - Wypowiedziałem, i zacząłem się śmiać. Masz coś do tęczy? - Obok mnie znowu pojawiła się ta sama postać. Nie... - Dodałem zdenerwowany. Masz szczęście, a już chciałem przetestować na tobie coś fajnego. - Wypowiedział po czym uderzył w ziemie swym czarnym butem, na budynku pojawił się czarny dym. No i ku*wa spalił nam kryjówkę, jak ja go nienawidzę!!! - Wykrzyknąłem podnosząc się. Rozdział 9 Następny dzień Czkawka siedział spokojnie na wygodnym fotelu i rysował na swej kartce zielonkawym kolorem bogatą część miasta, co 2 godziny wychodzi i sprawdza, czy rysuje wszystko dobrze. Jego spokojne rysowanie przerwała pewna osoba, która pojawiła się w dymie. Nie pie*dol, znowu ty? - Wykrzyknął zdenerwowanym głosem. Hmm, nie sądziłam że wiesz o tym że przybędę - Jej piwne oczy przeszyły Czkawkę na wylot. Skoro ty mówisz hmm, to ja też odpowiem hmmm. A tak na poważnie co ty tutaj robisz - Zmrużyłem oczy. Wiesz, Mglisty(Brat Krwistego) nakazał bym dołączyła się do waszej kompani. - Wypowiedziała szczęśliwym głosem. BO uwierzę, przyznaj się ile prosiłaś? - Dodałem po czym wróciłem do rysowania. Dwa dni.. za dobrze mnie znasz - Powiedziała smutna. Pierwsze zlecenie, masz szczęście w Bractwie ognia zlecenia to rzadkość. - Dodałem. Hmm? Zaskakuje mnie to dalej.. że jesteś wyjątkiem jeśli chodzi o kolor włosów. Piękny blond połączony z rudością, długie włosy prawie do pośladków, piwne oczy i w dodatku ulubiona broń. Łuk, oprócz tego jak zawsze przylegające do skóry czarnawe spodnie, lekka specjalnie dla łucznika zbroja z znakiem ognia na lewej piersi. W dodatku na głowie Czarnawa czapka. - Czkawka wymawiał po chwili. I co w związku z tym? - Wypowiedziała po czym dosiadła się do mnie - Co rysujesz? - Dodała od razu. Bogatszą część miasta, A ty Wektra? co porabiałaś przez ten długi czas bez rozmowy ze mną - Wypowiedziałem po czym rozłożyłem pozostałe kartki. Wiesz, gdy zostawiłeś mnie na klifie z informacją że wyjeżdżasz na trening z mistrzami na prawie 6 lat.. Powróciłam do bractwa gdzie szlifowałam swe umiejętności. I w dodatku narzekałam że mój "przyjaciel" nie daje o sobie znać. - Wypowiedziała ze smutkiem na twarzy. - A ty? - Dodała Hmm. Zlecenia, trening, zlecenia, trening, trening, ćwiczenia. - I tak w kółko. Co powiesz o tym? - Ściągnęła z pleców łuk i położyła na stole. Hmm, Zrobiony z żelaza darkthanu, przemalowany na czarno-żółty. Cięciwa z szkarłatnej nici. Ile cię takie cacko kosztowało? - Zapytałem. Mglisty mi dał, powiedział że woli miecz dwuręczny - Odpowiedziała. Naglę do pomieszczenia weszli Deryl wraz z Darylem. Czkawka? Kolejna panienka? - Zapytał zartobiliwie. O rany Wektra, dobrze cię widzieć - Wykrzyczał Deryl trzaskając drzwiami. Wiecie co, postanowiłem byśmy zrobili tak. Ja i Wektra zajmiemy się aktualnym zleceniem, a wy poszukacie czegoś nowego? Co wy na to? - Zapytałem spokojnym tonem. W sumie, nawet znalazłem pewne - Dodał Deryl. Chodź idziemy obczaić co i jak - Wykrzyczał Daryl po czym opuścili Dom. My też chodźmy, powiedz mi umiesz się poruszać po cichu po dachach? - Zapytałem. Głupie pytanie, jestem łuczniczką muszę to umieć - Wypowiedziała spokojnie. '''''Na Dachu Idziemy w tamtym kierunku - Wskazałem palcem na zielonkawy dach. Z tamtego miejsca można było.. albo wiesz co idziemy tam - Wskazałem czerwony Dach. No to w drogę - Odpowiedziała spokojnie. Gdy znaleźliśmy się już na wybranym miejscu Wektra ściągnęła z pleców łuk. Ja uczyniłem to samo. Tam, wskazałem palcem, to nasz cel - Wypowiedziałem spokojnie. Czy ty to widzisz? - Jej usta rozszerzyły się - To Beczka z PROCHEM ale zaje*iscie - Wykrzyknęła. Uspokój się, Mamy to zrobić po cichu a nie głośno - Wywróciłem oczami. No.... Ja jednak wolę wybuchy - Wypowiedziała Nawet nie pró... - Nie zdążyłem dokończyć - Ognista strzała powędrowała wprost w czerwoną beczkę powodując ogromny wybuch. Przy okazji zabijając nasz cel, no i zwołując 3/4 strażników. Czyś ty rozum straciła.. nie ważne zmywajmy się - Wypowiedziałem po czym podniosłem się, lecz Wektra dalej paczyła się w kierunku wybuchu. O nie! NIE NIE NIE! - Wykrzyknąłem lecz ognista strzała powędrowała w kolejną beczkę która była pod murem. Nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru - Wykrzyknąłem po czym dosyć.. mocno uderzyłem ją mieczem w głowe. W trybie natychmiastowym usnęła. Czkawka wziął Wektre na plecy po czym powędrował w stronę swego domu. Godzinę później Co? Co się stało? - Zapytała przerażonym głosem rudawo-blond włosa dziewczyna. Hmm, tak szczerze... coś ci odj*bało i wysadziłaś beczki z prochem.. - Dodał z zdenerwowaniem po czym zacząłem chodzić w kółko. Czyli się nie zmieniłaś.. - Dodałem po chwili. Oj oj oj, Czkawka się denerwuje - Wypowiedziała znużonym głosem Wektra po czym spojrzała w stronę Czkawki. Meh, wiesz o tym że cię lubię ale jeżeli się to jeszcze raz powtórzy! Wracasz do domu, zrozumiano? - Odpowiedziałem z złości. Postaram się - Odpowiedziała trochę zirytowana. Od teraz pracuje sam, ty pracujesz z Derylem i Darylem. Ku*wa najpierw narrator a teraz ty.. - Dodałem. Ey, co ja ci zepsułem? - Wykrzyknął narrator. Gówno, ujawniłeś naszą kryjówkę - Odkrzyknął Oj tam, weź nie pie*dol. - Wykrzyknął po czym rozmył się. Następnego Dnia Czkawka siedział na dachu swego domu rysując słońce. Zakończył zlecenie, Deryl i Daryl rozpoczęli kolejne wraz z Wektrą. Czkawka też przyjął zlecenie, ale jakie nikt o tym nie wie, nawet swoim sojusznikom nie chce powiedzieć... nawet ja nie wiem a jestem narratorem. Znowu coś rysujesz? - Zapytała spokojnie Wektra Tak. Mam zlecenie będę potrzebować pomocy. - Dodałem niepewnie. Zgadzam się pomóc - Bez wahania odpowiedziała. Zapiszesz się na arenę, na trening. Chcę byś była szpiegiem, chcę wiedzieć o której są zmiany strażników. - Wypowiedziałem spokojnie. Jasne... poznam kogoś z mego wieku. - Zrobiła dziwną minę. Oj no, będziesz chodziła na zajęcia łucznictwa od 14 do 16 chcę byś udawała że nie umiesz by nie było podejrzeń, włosy nie przeszkadzają miło patrzeć gdy ktoś ma dłuższe włosy od pleców. - Wypowiedziałem. I po za tym, chcę byś się zaprzyjaźniła ze swoim rocznikiem przez co wtargniesz w życie codzienne i dowiesz się tego czego potrzebuje, powodzenia Wektra - Dodalem z uśmiechem To będzie rekompensata za to że odwaliło mi, zgadzam się od kiedy mam zacząć chodzić na treningi? - Zapytała trochę zdenerwowana. Od jutra, twoja odzież nie musi być zmieniona. Nie wyglądasz na kogoś z bractwa tylko na podróżniczkę więc. W sumie wyglądasz naprawdę ładnie, a teraz muszę panią opuścić idę coś załatwić. - Dodałem zeskakując z dachu. Rozdział 10. *Informacje: *Pare miesięcy później (Grudzień). *Na Berk Jest Silna zima. *Perspektywa Astrid * Dialogi zostaną trochę zmienione. Mój wzrok skierowany był na pewnego mężczyznę który wolnym krokiem wędrował po alejkach Berk chyba jako jedyny wychodził z domu, zawsze w czarnych szatach na początku myślałam że to Czkawka ale jego czarna broda uniemożliwiła mi to. Lecz moje myśli były gdzieś indziej, myślałam o pewnej rudawej dziewczynie, która od niedawna jest na Berk poszukiwaną osobą za zbrodnie. Co było najdziwniejsze, zawsze była z Derylem i Darylem, lecz nigdy z Czkawką co było dziwne. Najdziwniejsze było to że od prawie trzech miesięcy Czkawka nie dawał o sobie znaków życia. I co było jeszcze dziwniejsze, dwa dni temu z ręki znikł mi znak nałożony przez niego. Nagle usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. - Dobry dzień nieprawdaż? Czy zastałem Astrid. - Tak, ale nie mam pojęcia kim jesteś więc nie mogę cię wpuścić. - Nazywam się Czkawka, teraz już wiesz kim jestem to mogę wejść? On żyje!!! Ale po co do mnie przychodzi? - yy..... tak, możesz, Wodza nie ma w domu a ja jestem tylko strażnikiem więc jeżeli usłyszę coś podejrzanego wylecisz. - Dobra, dobra nie rzucaj się tak. Usłyszałam lekki krok i lekkie chrupanie podłogi. - Hmm, nie spodziewałam się że w ciągu paru miesięcy możesz mieć taką brodę - Na mojej twarzy pojawiło się olbrzymie zdziwienie. - Widzisz, odkąd odszedłem z bractwa jakoś mi broda zaczęła szybciej rosnąć - Czekaj... COO!? Odszedłeś z bractwa, czemu? - Wiesz, tego nie powinnaś wiedzieć i nie dowiesz się, dokładnie dwa dni temu z niego odszedłem. - Wtedy kiedy zniknął mi z ręki znak. - Właśnie wtedy. - Więc co teraz robisz?! - Aktualnie, staram się być niezauważony przez Deryla Daryla i Wektre. Nie chcę by zadawali mi głupich pytań. I będę waszym nauczycielem walki więc.. - O ku*wa tego to naprawdę się nie spodziewałam. Ale poczekaj, czyli ty nas będziesz uczył to co z poprzednim nauczycielem? - Miał "Drobny" Wypadek i leży gdzieś w morzu. - Udam że tego nie słyszałam, ale naprawdę chcę zobaczyć co nas nauczysz. - No i fajnie, widzisz trening zaczynamy od Jutra, więc powiadom swoich przyjaciół godzina 7:15 mają już być. - Co? Czemu tak wcześnie. - Trening będzie krótszy a i tak więcej się nauczycie. - Wooooow. - A Czemu "Pytania" Miałoby ci zadawać bractwo? - Nie chodzi o Pytania pytania, lecz o pytania śmierci. Tajemny rytuał nie mogę cię wtajemniczyć wybacz. Do zobaczenia jutro. - Powiedział po czym powędrował w stronę drzwi. - Ey, wiesz dobry z ciebie strażnik ale żeby spać na warcie? Niesamowite hah.. - Udaj że nic nie widziałeś to ja nie powiem Wodzowi że ktoś tu był. Nie lubi gości nie wiem czemu. - Dobrze. Teraz moje myśli były jeszcze dziwniejsze, najpierw osobnik który zabijał strażników, teraz się z nimi dogaduje i w dodatku będzie trenował zarówno strażników jak i nas. Teraz to przeżyłam szok... Jak on się dostał na funkcję trenera nie mam pojęcia ale musi być niesamowicie dobry. Następny Dzień Trening - Kazałaś mi się pojawić tak wcześnie a trenera nie ma... - A która jest godzina? - Śledzik która godzina!? - Z tego co widzę to 7:14, przepraszam 7:15 - I widzi... - Nie dokończył zdania Sączysmark. Na arenę wszedł ubrany w czarną szatę Czkawka. - Witajcie, jak wiecie wasz stary nauczyciel miał śmiertelny wypadek, przez co od dzisiaj z zarządzenia Stoika ja jestem nowym trenerem. Zanim zaczniemy chcę się dowiedzieć jakimi broniami walczycie lub chcielibyście walczyć. - Topór - Wykrzyknęłam. - Miecz - Wypowiedział Sączysmark. - Sztylet - Wypowiedział Śledzik - Młot - Dodał Mieczyk - To ja sztylet - Dopowiedziała Szpadka - Łuk i kusza - Wypowiedział rudawo włosy chłopak. - Hmm a ty kim jesteś? - Zapytał Czkawka. - Ja jestem Arno, uczęszczam tu bo chcę być strażnikiem królewskiej gwardii - Odpowiedział spokojnie. - Wiele z was walczy broniami które są cięższe przez co gorzej się nimi walczy, ja używam tego. - Wypowiedział po czym Wyciągnął z lewej kieszeni swej czarnej szaty, czarno-czerwony sztylet. - Śledzik, pokaż mi swój sztylet - Na komende Śledzik wyciągnął z kieszeni mały zardzewiały sztylecik. - Wiesz, ta broń nie nadaje się do walki, wyrzuć ją. Mam dla was niespodziankę, jako iż dopiero co zaczynam was trenować postanowiłem zafundować wam od mojego przyjaciela uzbrojenie, nie zbroję. Broń! Więc.. chodźmy do portu powinien już tam na nas czekać. Rozdział 11. Port Gdy znaleźliśmy się w porcie ujrzałem znajomy mi, jasno-brązowy statek z czerwonym paskiem po bokach, miał białe żagle z czarno-czerwonymi czaszkami. - To jest twój przyjaciel, każdy go zna.. Johan Kupczy. Sprzedaje wszystko po tak dużych cenach że rany... - Spokojnie Śledzik, zafundowałem wam broń. - Wow. - Mistrzu Czkawka, jak dawno cię nie widziałem - Wypowiedział rudawo-brody mężczyzna stojący na statku. - Johan Witaj. - Śmiało wchodźcie przygotowałem dla was ciekawe oferty. Oto przed tobą wykonany z stopu parunastu metali sztylet, specjalnie zrobiony dla ciebie. - Wskazał na leżącej beczce, błyszczący zielonkawy sztylet z morskim kolorem rubin wsadzony w rękojeść. - Kiedyś na leżał do czkawki, ale sprzedał mi go. A teraz ja sprzedaje go tobie. O... Sączysmark, widzę że zaciekawił cię tak zwany "krwawy" miecz. Pewnie ciekawi cię z skąd ta nazw.. - Nie zbyt, ale możesz mi opowiedzieć o tej broni skoro widzę jak cię to kusi. - Hah, żartowniś. Z chęcią opowiem, a może jednak nie zasługujesz, ale miecz jest twój. Powiem w skrócie, dlatego "krwawy" iż po zabiciu przeciwnika miecz coś wywołuje i tak fajnie się krew rozpryskuje wszędzie. Nie wiem jak to działa ale polecam. - Astrid, a ty co? Niezdecydowana? Z chęcią pomogę. Popatrz na te skarbeńka jak zgadniesz który z tych należał do Haviera, to oddam ci go. Chodź obiecałem sobie że nikomu nie oddam, ale dla ciebie zrobię wyjątek. --- Astrid przez chwilę patrzyła na błyszczące topory po czym wskazała środkowy --- - Dobrze, Broń Haviera, lekka i zabójcza nigdy się nie tempi a w dodatku potrafi przebić nawet najgrubszy pancerz. Jest twój - A wy co? Niezdecydowani? Mieczyk śmiało, coś dla ciebie co powiesz o tym? - Wskazał na piękną broń, maczuga, szara z pięknym połyskiem i mocno zaostrzona. - Biorę!!!! Nazwe cię.. hmmmmmmm, Miecia! Idealne imię. - Ty to idiotą jesteś... - A dla Pani? Hmm, wiem co powiesz na nóż skrytobójcy, lekki zabójczy i łatwy w użyciu. - No.. Dobrze - Proszę, położył na jej rękach jasno-biały nóż. - A ty kim jesteś, nie zbyt cię kojarzę - Wypowiedział do rudawego chłopaka. - Jestem Arno, posiadasz jakiś łuk? - Zapytał spokojnym tonem. - Tak mam, ostatnia sztuka, wykonany z metalu, lekki strzela bardzo celnie i daleko. W dodatku ozdobiony uchwyt, idealny dla ciebie. - Johan uśmiechnął się po czym podał mu szary łuk z jasno żółtym i jasno czerwonym kolorem, uchwyt za to był zielonkawy, odbijał bardzo mocno światło słońca. - Ja.. nie wiem co powiedzieć.. piękny - Oj chłopcze nie ma problemu. - Dzięki Johan, wiedziałem że można na ciebie liczyć, a teraz do zobaczenia. - Do zobaczenia. Czkawka wraz z podopiecznymi wędrował z powrotem w stronę areny, uczniowie przez cały czas chwalili się swymi przedmiotami, tylko jedna osoba była jakaś smutna, mówimy tutaj o Astrid która przez prawię całą podróż nic się nie odzywa. I Arno, który postanowił sprawdzić jak strzela jego łuk, strzelając wprost w nogę jednego z wikingów. Gdy znaleźliśmy się na arenie, każdy ćwiczył co innego, nie chciałem im przeszkadzać. Na następnej lekcji pokaże im coś lepszego. - Dobrze, na dzisiaj koniec, widzimy się za dwa dni. Arno, zostań na chwilkę reszta może odejść. - Coś się stało? - Zapytał wystraszonym wzrokiem Arno. - Nie nic spokojnie, chciałbym abyś oprócz łuku, używał też miecza, z łuku strzelasz naprawdę dobrze, dopracuj tylko celność i będzie idealnie, proszę - Wyciągnąłem wiszący na moich plecach miecz. - To jest Terburn. Miecz jednoręczny, trochę ciężki ale dasz radę z nim chyba. Jest na tyle ostry że z łatwością przeciął byś metalową zbroję, teraz możesz odejść... - Dzie.. dziękuje nie wiem co powiedzieć. - Nie ma za co, przyda ci się. Gdy Arno opuścił już arenę Czkawka usiadł na ziemi wpatrując się w kratę. - Arno, przecież mówiłem że masz iść do domu. - Arno? Czyżby to twój podopieczny Mistrzu Czkawko? - To już trzeci z bractwa... czy wy mi kiedyś odpuścicie? - Nie, odpuścimy ci dopiero po śmierci. - wyciągnąłem przed siebie rękę, łapiąc czarny jak noc sztylet. - Za słabo rzucasz, nie nauczyli cię że jako jedyny z bractwa nigdy nie przegrałem na treningu a co dopiero w prawdziwej walce? - Hah, słyszałem te bujdy. Pokaż co potrafisz - Twój rozkaz jest dla mnie zachętą. - Wiesz - Nagle z cienia pojawił się.. Narrator - A ty tu czego? - Gówna psiego, zachowuj się bo rozmawiasz z kimś, z kim byś nie chciał mieć do czynienia. - Hah uważaj bo się boję. Narrator na te słowa zareagował dziwnie, znikł w cieniu niespodziewanie pojawił się za bratem krwi przyciskając mu do szyi ostrze. - Nigdy nie mów że się nie boisz, jak rozmawiasz z kimś w ch*j silniejszym. Spoczywaj w pokoju - Na te słowa silnym ruchem ręki podciął mu gardło. - Wiesz, dał bym sobie rady.. - Wiem, ale umierałem z nudów a po za tym, będziesz miał ich sporo na karku, twój były przyjaciel "krwisty" wysyła tutaj aż 40 braci, wyszkól ich na tyle by dali sobie rady z bractwem. - O rany, to nie możliwe - Zrobiłem zdziwioną minę - Narrator mi pomaga... - Stul twarz, strażnik tutaj idzie szykuj tłumaczenie. - Po tych słowach na arenie pojawił się ciemny dym, a narrator.. znikł. - Stać! Kto to jest? - Wykrzyknął trzymając miecz w ręce Strażnik - Łatwo ci odpowiem, Jestem Czkawka nowy trener a to jest a zarazem był członek bractwa krwi. Próbował mnie zabić.... Niespodziewanie czarne ostrze wbiło się dwa centymetry obok strażnika. - Uciekaj! Szybko - Wykrzyknąłem na co strażnik runął w popłochu. Niespodziewanie czarne ostrze wbiło się w rękę Czkawki wydając głośny krzyk złości. - Prawa strona, drzewo to z dwoma czerwonymi liśćmi, rzuć sztyletem w sam środek korony, wprost w głowę - W mojej głowię usłyszałem głos Narratora. Postanowiłem się mu zaufać. Szybkim ruchem obróciłem się rzucając czarno-czerwonym sztyletem wprost w środek korony drzewa. Już po chwili usłyszeć można uderzenie ciała o ziemie. Powoli podszedłem by zobaczyć kto to był, gdy byłem już na tyle blisko ujrzałem. - Nie to nie możliwe!!! - Wykrzyknąłem - ... (C.D.N)- Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do komentowania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania